Three's A Charm
by Seth's Kiss
Summary: AU, Oneshot: Kurosaki Ichigo is a university student with reckless tendencies. Jeagerjaques Grimmjow is a police officer with a record of violence. Kuchiki Byakuya is an RD with superiority issues. And the three somehow find themselves in the middle of an odd incident. Coincidental? Or incidental? Rated M (for Smut, Language, Mentions of drugs and self-harm). Proceed with caution.


**Three's A Charm (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hi! I'm Seth's Kiss and I've been writing here for a little more than a year now. I have an unconventional and rather dark imagination, along with an odd combination of characters and ideas for fics that I'm more than happy to share with those who are willing to read...And I think I just managed to sum up everything about myself in barely two sentences. Would you look at that? Anything else you want to know, check out my profile. On to the fic!

Warnings: This fanfiction will be **rated M** , as there is a BL/Yaoi smut scene between three males (yep, _three_ , with penetration, oral and masturbation, in addition to several displays of affection), however I'll admit that it was rather hard for me as it was very different from what I usually write (I do _**not**_ write fluff as I'm more into dark themed fics, but this one is kind of moderate (for now)). Also, I am not too fond of writing with cuss words yet do expect to find one or two, here and there within my writing ( _example_ : in this fic, Grimmjow is _not_ civil or decent (is he ever?)). Plus, there are some mentions of self-harm, drugs, corruption and LGBTQ+ relationships. Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you in a way or you are still underage: Please, **do not read it**... Thank you for your consideration.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Bleach or its characters (they belong to the great Tite Kubo-sensei); I do own **everything else** however (which really is just the plot): it all comes from my rather nonstop eccentric imagination (I _really_ wish there was an off-button somewhere). I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so let me know when you believe they are. I mean, I try as hard as I can to keep them in character (as we all attempt to do as fanfic writers), but I tend to let my writing take over my imagination at times.

Note: Where I'm from, you are **no longer** underage when you're **over** sixteen (speaking about our dear Ichigo here). So don't accuse me of writing smut with underage content. I don't do that, unless it is really relevant to the plot.

Official Summary: AU Oneshot: Kurosaki Ichigo is a university student with reckless tendencies. Jeagerjaques Grimmjow is a police officer with a record of violence. Kuchiki Byakuya is an RD with massive superiority issues. And the three somehow find themselves in the middle of an odd incident. Coincidental...or incidental? Rated M (for BL/Yaoi, Smut, Coarse language, Mentions of drugs and self-harm). Proceed with caution.

* * *

It was _at last_ a quiet afternoon as Aizen Sosuke drove home early from work, relaxing in the red leather seats of his pristine white car, after a rather hectic and intensely stressful morning.

Most of his employees were worrying catastrophes and walking calamities, and it was really taxing, near unfeasible, for him to go on a whole day without him nearly losing his mind, so he often found a way to leave - _escape_ more likely - earlier than what was normally intended.

Besides, he was honestly glad, grateful, that his diligent and very efficient secretary managed to clean up any messes and clear up any misunderstanding by simply _being_ there. Working with him for three years now, Ulquiorra Schiffer, a young man of very few words - who _really_ made those latter matter, for they were capable of keeping the entire business still running smoothly by the end of the day. Firm and thorough, young Ulquiorra was-

Sosuke's train of thought brutally left him when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone ran out hurriedly onto the road and clearly not paying attention, leaving him but mere seconds to react before it was too late.

As he rapidly hit the brakes hard, the car screeched loudly as it was coerced into an abrupt halt, only Sosuke's time reaction wasn't quite enough.

Still on the verge slowing down, the front of the vehicle thumped straight into the person, sending them toppling over with a startled cry.

Startled, not pained, a fact which relieved the driver but a little.

Only, he didn't have much time dwell long on the fact, for not a moment later, another car came slamming right into the back of his, the collision so sudden that it sent Sosuke lurching forwards, brown hair falling in disarray as he barely caught himself on the steering wheel.

Fairly stunned, he found himself honestly wondering how this was happening. Mere minutes ago, he was driving upon a traffic free road. Where the hell did this other car come from?

Quickly glancing over his shoulder to take a brisk glimpse at the damage, the auburn-haired man grimaced upon seeing _whose_ car it was, but he promptly filed that information for later.

Hastening out of his car, Sosuke worriedly ran over to the individual splayed on the ground, groaning faintly as the auburn-haired man called out: "Are you hurt?"

A very young man, not yet in his twenties, with short unruly, vibrant orange hair and pretty cream skin, slowly cracked open a chocolate eye, as he attempted to put a face to the person addressing him.

"Are you alright?" asked Sosuke again, kneeling down by the other's side and helping him up gently, while checking over if the young man held any injury. Luckily, it didn't seem the case.

As bystanders around them gradually drew closer to witness what was going on, the young male, disoriented, tried to shake off the initial shock and tune in further with his surroundings, before focusing on the man next to him: "Y-Yeah. I... I'm ok. Well, I _think_ I am. Sorry about this."

"That should be my line, young man," assured the auburn haired man softly, smile apologetic, gazing gently at the young male, unabashedly drawn by the latter's simple but striking looks.

Returning the smile, the teen opened his mouth to speak, when something suddenly caught his attention leading him to startle rather badly, eyes going wide with alarm, before he cursed and hastily scrambled to his feet, building up momentum to dash off.

The teenager barely managed a few steps, ready to bolt, when a strong tanned hand, reaching out, abruptly grabbed his wrist in an unrelenting hold, along with a low, guttural voice - filled to the brim with overflowing confidence and an edge of danger smoothly accompanying it: "Oh _no_ , you don't! Gotcha, kid!"

As the orange-haired kid's features held even more panic as he stared at the one seizing him, Sosuke stared with raised eyebrows at the bright new addition to this already intricate scene.

Somewhere in his late twenties/early thirties, the man, all tall, lithe and lean like a feline - yet still well-built enough - was unquestionably a police officer, judging by his dark blue uniform **(1)** , with handgun, cuffs and cosh. But the more one looked, the less he appeared to respect the code he was dressed by.

Black nails, pierced ears, thick eyeliner, shirt buttoned only halfway, sleeves rolled up, dark tattoos upon his forearms, he looked more like a thug doing a cosplay than an actual police man, and that was not all.

In spite of his unusual bright blue hair and wild blue eyes, there was _something_ rather feral about him. A bit of grand majestic touches despite the obvious roughness and rowdiness, but the feral, animalistic side was unmistakable. A rare gem, if not just as risk-induced.

Attempting to break free from the bruising hold, the teen clenched his teeth, features currently harbouring edginess and exasperation as he glared at the other: "I didn't _do_ anything wrong, damn it!"

Only capable of watching on in staggered silence, Aizen could only concur. If anything, even if it was an accident, _he_ should be the one in trouble right now.

"Why'd the hell did you fuckin' _run_ then?" countered the blue-haired officer with a sneer, leaning in close to his captured prey and flashing the latter a mad, killer grin, one utterly unbefitting of an alleged man of law.

" _You_ were _chasing_ me, _duh_! And, by the way, I nearly got killed _because_ of that, bastard!" snapped the kid angrily, as he still tried to wrestle out of the other's grip, in spite of his light-headedness.

It was to no avail however as the officer effortlessly coerced the kid to his knees, chuckling mockingly at the latter: "Heh, well, chasin' is what we fuckin' do as cops when tryin' to snag bloody lil' felons like you."

Jaw dropping significantly, the young man appeared to be awfully indignant upon hearing the given accusation, yelling out vehemently: "I'm _NOT_ a felon!"

"Messin' up public property _is_ considered a felony, kid, no matter how pretty your scribbles are," informed the blue-haired scathingly, deftly cuffing the teenager's hands behind his back, whilst not at all paying any attention to the prying crowd, stares riveted on the commotion.

Dreadfully offended, the young man scowled at the other from over his shoulder: "It's called _graffiti_ , you ignorant, hulking beast! And it's _art_! A statement! That this world is messed up!"

" _Sure_ it is," conceded the other offhandedly as he forced the teen back to his feet again, doing so with such rough treatment that the latter collided into the officer's firm frame with a grunt.

Smirking, the blue-haired man leaned straight into the teenager's face again and whispered to him, using a sultry, suggestive tone that made the kid freeze: "Let's go on to the station, shall we? Get a lil' comfy you and I, hm?"

As the other painstakingly eyed from him head to toe, not even bothering to hide his evident and sinister intent, the kid shuddered in horror, brown eyes narrowed as he hissed: "Sick son of a bitch."

"Ho? The brat's got _quite_ a mouth," whistled the officer, amused, before his threatening, shameless sneer grew increasingly broader "And I've got just the way to fuckin' clog it _shut_."

Loosely aware that the officer was plotting something dishonest, Sosuke decided to interfere, taking a solid step forward, blocking the other's path as he started to leave: "Excuse me-"

"Nope."

At the wild officer's brisk and blunt verdict, the auburn-haired man could only gape, stunned: "I'm _sorry_?"

"Nah, don't be. You said 'excuse me', but I won't," explained the police officer with feigned pleasance, before his features shifted to aggressiveness as he seethed out coldly, though - oddly enough - without looking the auburn-haired man directly in the eye "So _fuck off_. This is none of your business. Go back to your fuckin' day, ok?"

Miffed but muted, Sosuke narrowed his eyes in evident displeasure at the other, but did take a step back all the same - inwardly agreeing that this indeed didn't concern him, all while making a mental note to remember in detail this man's face - which led the blue-haired man to smirk, openly flaunting his sharp, white teeth as he did so, before he shoved the younger male forwards.

"Come on, kid. _Move_."

" _Help me_ , _**please**_ ," pleaded the teenager in a desperate whisper directed at the auburn-haired man, soft brown eyes fairly frightened as he was being dragged away, a feat which caused Sosuke to pause and consider the young male contemplatively.

He _had_ been about to mind his own business - with it alone, he faced more than enough on a daily basis as it was - _but_ , since the kid had asked so nicely...

"Wait a moment, officer," called out the auburn-haired man authoritatively, his tone of voice imposing and demanding to be heeded.

Swirling around with an air of annoyance, the police officer snarled: "What the fuck do you want _now_?"

Thin elegant brown eyebrows rising, Sosuke gestured around them with a pointed expression: "Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"Traffic incidents ain't my fuckin' department. And people can watch for all I fuckin' care. So, nope. Nothin' to be worryin' about."

"That aside, I do believe that you're abusing of your authority, officer...Jeagerjaques," he stated, spying the blue-haired male's name from the tag on the uniform, whilst changing his approach to this very sensitive situation from courtesy to subtlety.

" _Believe_ what you fuckin' want," shrugged the other uncaringly, not at all concerned, which made Sosuke frown, before he altered tactics again, going from subtlety to absolute hostility.

"Know that I'm rather well placed, and, that if I decided it, I could have you - _permanently_ \- suspended of your functions," informed the auburn-haired man austerely with an intimidating, icy tone, which merely resulted in the officer to abruptly bark out in unrestrained laughter, throwing his head back as he did so.

"Heh. Yeah, sure. I know _who_ you fuckin' are," scorned the blue-haired, a broad, scornful sneer to his lips, as he finally looked the other straight in the eyes, openly goading him with impertinence "Go on ahead. I fuckin' _dare_ you."

Here, Sosuke was a little stumped. He usually had a nasty effect on people, getting them to cower in fear and plead whenever he'd start to threaten, his wrath generally capable of the worst.

Only, this man didn't seem to fear him. Or rather, appeared to fear _no one_.

Not only that, but there was also a clear glint of sheer aversion in the man's bright blue eyes, now that they were locked with his. And _this_ , was a loathing Sosuke was not accustomed to. At least, not from the common folk. They weren't supposed to know...

Interesting. _Very_ interesting.

"What if I paid double for his bail?" offered the auburn-haired man with a condescending air to features, uttering so after a moment of reflection, his suggestion causing the officer's eyes to narrow, visibly put off.

"Hey, hey. I ain't gonna be bought that easily by some shady fuckin' corrupt asshol-"

"Triple then," interrupted the other man effortlessly, smoothly overlooking the unfinished insult, whilst he fished out his filled-to-the-brim wallet from his jacket's pocket, causing the officer's eyes to now widen and his jaw to go slack in astounded disbelief.

The blue-haired man could only stare as Sosuke pulled out a rather hefty amount and held it out to him, the auburn-haired man's lips curling up with slyness, his dark eyes gleaming: "And all I ask you in return, is that you look the other way."

Here, he was tempting the police officer, testing him, wanting to see if his spark of interest in the latter was worth it, all while the orange-haired teenager remained quiet and still, brown eyes flickering nervously between the two men staring each other down with intensity.

"Let's _say_ I fuckin' agree," started the blue-haired slowly, eyes calculating, gauging the other just as critically as Sosuke himself was doing "What fuckin' happens if I'm found out, huh?"

"You'll just have to work for me instead," said Sosuke calmly, wearing the smile of a devil about to secure one hell of a contract, as he held out his right hand to be shaken, keeping it levelled to his other hand, the one holding money.

A plain choice that, in truth, held much depth: repressed corruption or unrepressed corruption.

After a tense, silent moment that seemed to have lasted an eternity, the police officer smirked wordlessly, the air of intense dislike still there, etched deep within his expression.

Completely ignoring the outstretched hand, he then swiftly snatched the cash right out from Sosuke's left hand and pocketed it, which led to the other's self-assuredness to fall entirely from his features.

"Sorry, man, but I've got _all_ the fuckin' kicks I need. _Pleasure_ doin' business with you, sir," purred the officer as he wildly showed off a crooked grin, but Sosuke missed it for he had totally lost interest, regretting his initial intrigue.

Instead of being uncontrolled and uncontrollable as initially assumed, the blue-haired man was in fact just another basic, dirty cop, personally held down from going further.

How utterly boring...

Rather disappointed and already looking away, Sosuke was quick to brush the other off with a curt, taut smile: "I'm sure."

Carelessly relieving the teenager of his cuffs without a word, the blue-haired male offered a casual salute to the other two, before then brusquely walking off, quickly vanishing from sight and far off into the crowd.

"I really believe that you've just saved my hide. Like _literally_ ," uttered the teen incredulously after a beat, shivering - visibly still rattled about what had nearly occurred - before he then directed a rueful and rather sweet smile towards his saviour "Thanks."

In response, Sosuke merely shook his head with a kind expression: "My pleasure, young man. That hooligan really seemed to have rather... _ill_ intentions for you."

"Yeah, well... I get that a lot," admitted the young one with an air of embarrassment all while rubbing at the back of his neck - a clear nervous habit - before he sighed wearily " _Apparently_ , I'm attractive."

"That you are. You have a certain charm, despite your youth," complimented the auburn-haired man pleasantly, using his most cordial features and gentle tone as he spoke, both that were frequently used, and usually managed, to easily win others over.

However, today, none of his impeccable swaying charms appeared to be effective, or rather, what Sosuke expected to achieve by using them, seemingly had the _opposite_ effect instead...

Rather than blushing shyly or babbling silly, the young orange-haired male merely kept a blank expression as he blinked, before a faint frown appeared as he spoke up, his voice quite strained, impassive: "Th- Thank you. That's sweet."

Gobsmacked, Sosuke could only stare with widened eyes as the uncomfortable younger male seemed _completely_ put-off by his smooth talk.

This was new. First off loathing, now repulsion in addition to an absence of recognition, for he was rather positive, despite the officer being swift to pick up on who Sosuke was, that the teen didn't seem to have a clue, whether it was beneath the surface or even officially.

Sosuke Aizen, a man of power effortlessly able to have anyone - and he really meant _anyone_ \- utterly worship him - whether instantly or in time - with every bit of perfection his presence was alone, had been turned down? Not once, but twice, in the space of barely minutes.

Unconceivable.

Not realizing the existential crisis the other was going through, the teenager, running a hand over his face, sighed yet again as he steadily began to walk away: "Man, what a day."

Unwilling to admit defeat just yet, the auburn-haired man slickly caught up with the other's pace, while expertly restarting the conversation: "Perhaps you're in need of a change then."

Remaining polite, the teenager casually conceded, along with a light laugh: "I _totally_ agree."

"Excellent. How about dinner then? Whenever you're free, of course," proposed Sosuke smilingly, leading the other stop dead in his tracks, jaw dropping in astounded shock.

"Uh... W-With _you_?" stammered out the orange-haired male inarticulately with his composure now totally gone, his eyes widening further when the other confirmed his words simply with a slightly wider smile.

Clearly taken aback, the young man was absolutely still, not uttering a single word, before he then glanced away, laughing quietly, uneasily: " _Wow_. You're...pretty straightforward, huh?"

"What can I say? You caught my eye," stated Sosuke, eyes gleaming as he took hold of the younger one's hand, the latter too stunned to resist "In addition to that, I admit that I'd rather live for now and not for never."

"Staunch philosophy," acknowledged the teen admittedly, but his discomfort was still firmly there despite him deeming it rude to just pull away, shove the other off and run "Uh... Argh. I don't want to seem ungrateful - especially after what you did for me just now. But, I... I don't think-"

" _AIZEN SOSUKE_!" bellowed a firm voice all of a sudden, sharp enough to be heard over the surrounding noise and livid enough to startle both Sosuke and the orange-haired male.

Two sets of wide brown eyes - one of a soft transparency and the other of a dark ambiguity - darted over to focus full attention upon a man of impressive allure striding over, his graceful, remarkable features impassive, in spite of the fact that his deep tone had been fuming in cold, composed rage.

Sosuke's immediate reaction was to tense, whereas his very first thought was, with _this_ man in particular finally 'gracing' them with his presence - one subtly infused with an aura that could lower one's confidence to a rather worrying level - that this day couldn't _possibly_ get any worse.

Whilst the teen gulped and recoiled, quite evidently intimidated, the auburn-haired man - as a second though - suddenly felt a desperate and urgent need to imitate the young orange-haired male and jump in front of a car, ready to deal with _that_ rather than what was bound to come.

Forcing himself to smile as courteously as he could, all while mustering every single ounce of strength he could to not bolt, Sosuke drawled out: "Kuchiki-san. To what honour do I owe your apparent anger?"

The aforementioned, Kuchiki Byakuya, was a man - somewhere in his mid-twenties - of fair yet radical influence, nearly being on par with Aizen Sosuke's striking weight in society. The latter was a powerful business magnate, lording over a large section of the fashion industry, whereas the other was the RD **(2)** behind a new but rather popular game and toy company - as odd as that sounded. But, in both cases, that was not the _only_ thing they dabbled with...

Intelligent, important, influential, the young Byakuya was as intimidating as he was beautiful. Smooth pale skin, long black glossy locks held up in a neat ponytail, sharp steel grey eyes, slight feminine features carved into a lean and masculine build, he was mostly known - and greatly feared - for his relentless and ruthless nature, an impatient individual quick and lethal to anger, despite nearly never showing any emotions upon those emotionless features of his.

Truth to that fact, Sosuke honestly had never seen Kuchiki Byakuya's face shift at all. Apart from an occasional quirk of an eyebrow, a faint frown or a daunting glare - mostly to convey irritation or superiority - everything else seemed to remain still, set in firm, unmovable stone.

Arching a thin elegant black eyebrow in cynical scepticism at Sosuke's civility, Byakuya, seething calmly still, gestured for the other to look: "Take a glimpse, won't you?"

Complying diligently, the auburn-haired man turned his gaze over to what the man was so displeased about...but he honestly couldn't even begin to fathom what it was, so he asked: "What am I looking at exactly, Kuchiki-san?"

"Our cars in the aftermath of an accident **(3)** ," bluntly came forth the other's sharp, acerbic reply.

"Well, I can obviously _see_ that," stated Sosuke in a deadpan tone, before his eyebrows then rose incredulously as he brought his attention back onto Byakuya "And...Your problem _is_?"

There was a faint and brief twitch, suggesting annoyance, in the other's aloof expression as he slowly spelled out: "My car is a wreck, _obviously_ , unless you are somehow blind."

"In all defence, it is _you_ \- or rather your driver - who crashed into me," clarified the auburn-haired man in his most accurate defence, pointing at each vehicle in turn for emphasis "I'm the one who should be annoyed, not you. Luckily for you, Kuchiki-san, I'm not. And as such, I fail to see the point of this."

"The point is, I'm _not_ paying for this. What I _will_ be paying for, is whatever means necessary to _sue_ you with everything I can."

Upon hearing the unswerving and unforgiving resolve in the other's icy tone, Sosuke wanted to groan. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he should have stayed at work today...

Sighing deeply with a starting flicker of impatience, he attempted to placate the other, as well as himself: "Let's not be dramatic, Kuchiki-san. I-"

"Want to test me?" asked Byakuya slowly, challengingly as he interrupted the other without a care "I'm _not_ in the mood to be at all considerate. My work is just as astringent as yours."

Clenching his jaw as to refrain from delving any further within this unwinnable and fruitless argument, the auburn-haired man opted for a more apt and less arduous tactic: "How much?"

"Do _not_ insult me, Aizen Sosuke," gritted out the dark-haired man rather menacingly through tightly ground teeth, but Sosuke was not in the least deterred, smirking even.

The young RD fatigued and frustrated him, true, but he did not fear him. The business magnate was too untouchable for this _boy_ to even think he would somehow win against him.

"How _much_ , Kuchiki-san?"

"...My car is quite outdated, so the parts would need to be imported **(4)**. And _that_ , is already-" broke off Byakuya with a frustrated sigh, his composure momentarily slipping to reveal utter exhaustion and exasperation, which managed to mellow out Sosuke's own irritation a little.

Reaching into his wallet again, he produced the remaining money and held it out to the other man: "Will this suffice?"

"I'll let you know when I get down to it," muttered the other man, irritated still but suddenly inattentive, all while pocketing the money without any further quarrel or vacillation, which led to Sosuke's baffled surprise for third time in a row today.

However, he refused to dwell on it, having wasted enough time as it was. He needed this to end. _Now_.

"Here's my card. Contact me if there's anything else," mentioned the auburn-haired man, handing over his business card to the other, courteously implying that their talk was over.

Though seemingly agreeing with him, Byakuya nodded distractedly, once again his attention elsewhere: "I'll keep that in mind. Good day."

"Same to you," offered Sosuke with was false politeness, as he watched, with great relief, the other nod again and saunter off just as dramatically as he had first appeared.

As a medic team and members of the fire department dashed forwards along with a few police officers - all fashionably late as usual, and yet present on scene since at least a couple of minutes ago - to respectively assess the damage and smooth away the flock of bystanders, the auburn-haired man realized only now that the teenager was nowhere in sight, probably having left awhile ago, discreetly taking advantage of the fact that no one paid him any attention.

Out of nowhere and all of a sudden, a member of the press and her cameraman hastily rushed over to the business magnate, inquiring if he wished to make a statement, before eyeing the auburn-haired man hungrily and awaiting any juicy gossip for tonight's headlines.

Dark brown eyes darting back over to where Kuchiki Byakuya - accompanied by a tall red-haired man in a uniform, the RD's driver - stood talking to an elderly police officer, Sosuke wordlessly, wearily shook his head. He truly, _really_ wanted to get this over and done with...

But one glance at the other's chauffer made the auburn-haired man frown deep, perplexed yet again. If he wasn't mistaken, by the looks of it - given the redhead's appearance - it could be no one other than Abarai Renji, Byakuya's right-hand man, bodyguard and best driver. Odd, considering that _he_ was the one at the wheel when the crashed occurred...

Utterly unable to think with all that was on his mind, Sosuke once again ignored what he had just noticed, filing it for a later time, before sighing out loud and dragging a hand through his smooth brown hair: "Dear, oh dear. How am I going to explain all this to sweet Ulquiorra?"

Exchanging a few words with the policeman talking to them, Byakuya had just explained that he wasn't at all interested in making this complicated - right after he had been told that Aizen Sosuke was capable of pressing charges, if he wanted to - when a sleek, black car halted at their level, the driver's window lowering.

They all turned to see a handsome - nay, beautiful - man, with delicate feminine features and striking eyes, smiling politely with considerate pleasantness as he addressed the RD directly: "Renji-kun told me that you'd need a lift, Kuchiki-sama."

Right after the occurrence of the accident, the RD's personal driver had had the insight to contact his boss' second chauffer - the one that often drove around the other two members of Byakuya's small household - and, after explaining him what had happened, had asked him to come over as soon and quickly as he could.

While Abarai Renji was essentially known for his vivid alertness when it came to driving, Ayasegawa Yumichika had been recruited for his impeccable punctuality. He was _never_ late. When he'd say he would be somewhere in five minutes, he'd get there in _five minutes_ , no more no less.

And if one had to judge on looks, neither looked like they fit their job descriptions. Renji, with his rough yet handsome edges, could easily be taken for a mercenary or a hired gun, while Yumichika looked more like a fashion model with all the care applied to his features...

"If I may, where will you be headed, Kuchiki-sama?" asked the fine-looking chauffer respectfully as his wisteria eyes glanced at the RD - who had entered the car while the police officer had walked away - from through the rear-view mirror.

"The usual," uttered Byakuya simply, not adding anything else, which resulted in Yumichika arching an eyebrow in confusion before glancing at the red-haired man with an inquiring look. Renji, however, seemed to perfectly understand what his employer was talking about, because he acquiesced smoothly: "Very well, Kuchiki-sama."

As his boss too inclined his head in response, the redhead then concentrated on his colleague, giving him the address he was to drive their employer to.

Once he had finished, Renji then straightened up and formally spoke to Byakuya once again, his tone seeking permission: "Then I'll go and do something about the car. Should I contact Kenpachi-san, Kuchiki-sama?"

"If you wish it," allowed the RD, before stating firmly, adding a stern look for good measure "However, I take no responsibility whatsoever, is that clear?"

"Crystal," agreed the redhead, fighting an urge to smile, before he bowed deferentially "Have a safe trip, sir. I'll leave you in Ayasegawa-san's care then, Kuchiki-sama."

Nodding his thanks to the red-haired man, Renji took a safe step back as he watched his boss roll up the backseat window, right before Yumichika promptly drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reaching the designated location and coming to a smooth halt in the parking lot, Yumichika contemplatively considered his employer in silence as the latter readied himself to exit the car.

Throughout the entire drive, the RD had had the time to _thoroughly_ alter his appearance. Ditching the expensive tailored black jacket and the long-sleeved shirt beneath it, he currently had a dark tight-fit designer T-shirt - which had been underneath the grey shirt - but his black trousers as they were and, oddly enough, kept the navy silk tie as well. He had also untied his hair, letting it drop long and free, falling past his shoulders, before slipping on a pair of dark shades over his eyes.

And, if he didn't know any better, the chauffer would go on and assume that the RD was just some upcoming actor, with no sensible fashion sense, that wanted to keep a low profile. He wasn't saying that the other's appearance looked gauche - ok, maybe he'll admit to that a little - but what was fascinating was that, with the poor taste in attire, unintentional or not, one's aghast attention might be drawn to that...and _that's it_. _Nobody_ would even begin to consider that this casually dressed man in question was the fearsome and elegant RD, with impeccable etiquette, who lorded over many and governed a toy company.

...Nope. Never even crossing their minds.

Guessing on a whim, Yumichika supposed that this was something that occurred on a frequent basis every and each time his employer was to come here - wherever or _whoever_ was here - given how swift and comfortable he had been with changing clothes in the car.

He wondered what the discretion was about. Curiosity tickled him. _Badly_. A weakness of his.

Even so, he knew well that it wasn't his place to question or judge, so he did not say anything.

The only thing Yumichika did allow himself to voice however, was to seek if there were any further instructions, specifically wishing to know if he was to come back at a later time to pick up his boss. When Byakuya declined and actually offered him to take the rest of the day off - lest there should be an important call or a sudden crisis - the driver could only acquiesce with a grateful smile.

Being this generous only meant that his boss was - _somehow_ miraculously - in a good mood.

Inclining his head once again towards his employer with reverence, the chauffer then shifted gears and drove off, leaving the other behind, standing at the foot of a district building, in an urban city, as the sun steadily started to set.

Idly watching the other leave, Byakuya shifted his weight, inhaling deeply as he loosely ran hand through his long locks, before he then effortlessly, unhesitatingly entered the building.

After taking the elevator to ascend till the very last level, he exited it and headed left, over to the only door on that floor. Reaching into his pocket and extracting a single key, he unlocked the door, letting himself in and then closing it behind him, all in slightly precipitated gestures.

Sighing contently and steadily feeling relaxed, the young RD lithely bent down and removed his shoes, before he quietly padded in, making himself totally at home...despite the fact that this home was not _his_ , legally speaking.

Heading over to the kitchen, he peeked in, carefully looking around for something to nibble, before pausing when he spied a half eaten knickerbocker glory abandoned upon the kitchen counter, leading him to chuckle fondly.

Byakuya knew exactly that the flat's owner was no sweet tooth, meaning only one thing.

And the faint, barely audible noises coming from deeper in the flat only seemed to confirm this.

Grabbing a couple of grapes from a bowl upon the table, he hastily retreated from the kitchen, heading directly for the main bedroom at the very back.

With every step further, the soft sounds got louder, _hotter_ , making him smirk shamelessly in anticipation. But he wouldn't go over to the source just yet, steeling himself.

Upon entering the room, he directed himself all the way in, while slipping his hand yet again within his pockets, before retrieving money from them as he gently plopped onto the queen-sized bed, staring at the bills he now held. What Aizen Sosuke had compensated him with.

Scoffing scathingly, he unceremoniously threw the money on the bedside table, right next to another hefty amount of cash. The _very_ _**same**_ amount a certain blue-haired officer from before had received earlier from no other than Aizen Sosuke.

Byakuya chuckled like a naughty child entertained by a cryptic joke, before he then, leaning a little, reached for the furniture's drawer, opening it and pulling out a blue lighter - with little strawberries and cherry blossoms garnishing it - as well as taking a cigarette from an already open pack.

Setting it between his lips and lighting it up expertly, the dark-haired man closed his eyes and drew in a lungful of the sweet, toxic poison and slowly, steadily, blew it out, feeling all his worries and troubles exiting him along the way.

He had never been one for smoking, but getting rid of one addiction forcefully led to another, and stress was never a helper, _especially_ when there was a particularly nasty reason behind it.

Besides, the concept of smoking was another's bad habit rubbed onto him, and he didn't really think any ill of it. It wasn't like Byakuya was a _heavy_ smoker - he began and got the hang of it barely months ago - unlike someone he knew.

As he sat there relaxing and trying to rid himself of a certain, specific concern, the noises, currently restarting - after they had paused briefly - drew his attention again, causing him to languidly open an eye, casting his gaze towards the door leading to the adjoined bathroom.

A melodious cacophony of lustful grunts and moans, sending lovely shivers down his spine.

As he slowly got up again and made his way over, the sound of running water grew louder, just as loud as the exquisite, escalating moans reverberating against the bathroom's walls.

No longer able to hold back any longer, the RD promptly turned the handle and let himself in, instantly letting out a soft, shuddering breath at the sight that greeted him, whilst a warm, delicious feeling raided his entire being.

Fucking with wild abandon under the gushing, warm water dripping down their bodies, two males were tightly locked in intimacy, the slim younger one being drove into, deep and hard, by the well-built older one. With quick, precise thrusts, he had his partner writhing up against the tiled shower wall, while the latter could only cling onto the dominating partner like a lifeline, securely wrapped around the strong frame with both arms and legs.

Sensually submerged into the sensations and nothing but, they seemed absolutely detached with their surroundings, nothing else mattering to them but this moment they were having.

Eyes closed shut to heighten the feel of spiced, exhilarating pleasure, they kissed each other messily, hungrily, all lip, teeth and tongue, all while their motions sped up, both now mutually thrusting into and upon each other, their momentum seeking the feel of sweet release.

Skin slapping against skin, the sound even wetter due to water, the engaged pair carried on until they abruptly reached their climax together, breathily moaning out in tandem, just as the RD, walking in, closed the door behind him and leaned against it, quietly taking them in with glittering dark, lust-hungry eyes, an air of longing to his features.

Vibrant sky blue merging with vivid sunset orange as the two had their heads affectionately rested against each other, their bodies still intimately intertwined as they panted for breath, blissfully basking in their afterglow.

Picture perfect and breathtakingly beautiful.

Giving them a brief breather, the dark-haired male finally decided to announce his presence, a teasing lilt to his tone as he smiled gracefully: "Having fun?"

While the orange-haired's eyes snapped open, in far too deep to realize that the young dark-haired man was even there until the latter spoke up, the blue-haired male, acutely aware and sharp as ever, merely glanced over his shoulder with a wide tantalizing smirk: "And you're missin' on it. Fuckin' big time."

"Byakuya!" breathed out the teenager happily, clearly exhausted but definitely pleased to see the aforementioned, before his expression then dropped the following instant, leaving room to a rather brooding scowl.

This led the RD to raise his eyebrows at him, surprised by the change: "What is it, Ichigo?"

"You're late," admonished the youngest of three disapprovingly as he folded his arms right after leisurely untangling from the other who was chuckling quietly.

"I'm _late_?" echoed the dark-haired male incredulously, promptly holding back a laugh as he threw the teen a serious look "Well, of course, I am. I had my car crashed for _you_."

As Ichigo blushed sheepishly, the blue-haired now laughed out loud without restraint, despite his words being just as reproachful: "Fuckin' tell me about it. He had me chasin' him."

"But something tells me that you _liked_ that, Grimmjow," pointed out Byakuya knowingly as his grey eyes slowly traced the other two's wet, naked bodies "Enjoyed it even."

"Fuckin' hell yeah, I did," grinned Grimmjow friskily as he tilted his head over towards the teenager and waggled his eyebrows mischievously "Can't you tell?"

"Pervert," muttered Ichigo half-heartedly, before sniggering lightly when the blue-haired male gasped dramatically, faking offence at his claim.

As the orange-haired's soft brown eyes then darted off ruefully towards the young RD, the latter's features mellowed as he effortlessly accepted the silent apology he was being given: "It's alright."

At the relief that flooded the teen's features, Byakuya added gently, humorously as he steadily began walking towards the pair ahead of him: "Not to worry, Ichigo. I'm fond of you still."

"You'd better," commented Ichigo haughtily, eyes narrowed warningly as the other carried on advancing, before coming to a halt right in front of the other two, the only thing separating them now being the low sill - levelled with their knees - of the still running shower.

"Or?" challenged the dark-haired male, amusement in his eyes as he tilted his head slightly and arched a perfectly elegant eyebrow at the younger male.

Letting suspense hang as he let his half-lidded gaze languorously trace over the RD's attire, loving it but not voicing it, the orange-haired teen then leaned forwards, his mouth teasingly hovering right over Byakuya's as he breathed out cheekily: "You'll never touch me again."

Sucking in a sharp breath, the young RD chided dotingly, smirking light: "You're a _bad_ boy."

"And you _love_ it," whispered Ichigo warmly, before letting out a soft moan as the dark-haired male swiftly closed the distance and eagerly claimed his lips with hot, searing passion.

Putting all his remaining energy into the blazing intimate kiss, the orange-haired teen wrapped his arms around the other, bringing their bodies flush against each other, while allowing the other's hands to freely wander over his wet, nude skin, feeling every bit of him.

As they leisurely took their time to ardently indulge in each other, the dark-haired suddenly exhaled a gasp of pleasure against Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow jutted in, nibbling actively at the exposed expanse of Byakuya's pale throat.

Eyes fluttering closed as he fell prey to the sensations, the young dark-haired man responded to their ministrations just as avidly, pale fingers tracing the teen's side and hip soothingly and his other hand reaching up to thread through the other's unruly, damp blue hair, marvelling at the feeling of Ichigo's twirling tongue whereas Grimmjow's drew a slow, detailed path upon his neck.

The feel of a sly smirk to his skin and giddy grin against his mouth were the only warnings he got when, suddenly, the young RD was left hanging, his eyes snapping open and landing upon the pair's features glowing with mischievous mirth, both having took a lengthy step back.

Ah. His lovers were in a playful mood, now were they?

Well. Three could play that game.

Smiling pleasantly, the dark-haired male slowly made a show of tucking a few stray - and now slightly moist - black locks behind an ear, watching as they stared attentively, before he batted his long, dark eyelashes at the two, voice low, fragranced: "Care to let me jump in?"

Brown and blue eyes widened a fraction, before Grimmjow let out a coarse whistle whereas Ichigo poked a little fun at the young dark-haired man: "Drop the pretences, Byakuya. You're just as much as animal as Grimmjow when you want to be."

As the young RD gave the teenager a half-hearted, mostly embarrassed glare, the blue-haired pointed out, in an amused tone: "But push him _right_ , and he'll be a fuckin', beggin' mess."

Blushing a little more, the dark-haired glanced demurely at Grimmjow, jest still present to his tone despite the truth in his words: "I'll admit that, so far, only you've accomplished that."

"Fuckin' damn right, I did," bragged the other conceitedly, smugly, vivid blue eyes twinkling.

"You are _so_ full of yourself," snorted Byakuya with a roll of his eyes, while Ichigo snickered.

The dark-haired male let out a sharp, startled sound as the blue-haired suddenly seized the RD right by his loosened tie and gave a sharp, firm tug.

Not having enough time to act in response, he could only clumsily stumble forwards, arms failing and knees tripping over the lower edge which led him to fall into a rather awkward position where he was now in the shower, half-standing and half-kneeling, his blushing face pressed straight against the blue-haired male's strong, drenched chest.

As grey eyes widened and slowly looked up, locking with blue ones, Grimmjow drawled out leisurely, voice deep and sensual: "Yeah, well, I'd rather be fillin' _you_."

Heart hammering pleasantly in his chest, the RD flushed and melted completely in the other's hands as he used them to slip beneath the young dark-haired man's T-shirt, tracing the pale skin with exquisite touches, whilst his lips once again gravitated towards Byakuya's neck.

Feeling left out after a moment of the other two delving into each other, the teen impatiently fisted his hand in the RD's top, hastily stealing the latter away from the police officer, the gesture too sudden for either to react, before capturing him once again in a heated lip-lock.

It was often like this between the three of them. Though they were more than ok with sharing, as well as readily accepting each other's pace and limits, they sometimes played a little game of tug-and-war every now and then - adding on occasion a little spice and fun, amidst _other_ things - otherwise the same thing _all the time_ would be far too boring.

Brown eyes raking over the RD's clothes whilst he carried on passionately kissing his partner, the teenager contemplated whether it was best to leave the other with his clothes on or not.

Truth was, Byakuya always looked great, whatever he wore - or in whatever he _didn't_ wear - but Ichigo really loved it when the RD was in a suit, with tie and business attitude to match it all. To the university student, it looked really amazing on him and totally hot beyond reason.

A sudden rapping of a set of knuckles to his face, softly using his forehead under the guise of a door, led him to pause in his actions and pull away, eyes flitting up inquisitively to lock with sly blue ones.

Hand still suspended in the air after its intervention, Grimmjow used it to gesture downwards, tone firm, voice driven, eyes dark with lust: "Down."

Blinking at first at the command, Ichigo then grinned, as though accepting a challenge, before swiftly dropping to his knees, right in front of the young RD's clothed groin.

Speechless with the sight before him, the dark-haired male watched on as the orange-haired male worked on unbuttoning his pants, delicately imbuing his movements with sensuality, before he got them to slid down - though _with difficulty_ given all the clinging they were doing to Byakuya's wet skin - the other's long, lean pale legs.

Smirking privately at the fact that the other had no underwear on, Ichigo, with half-lidded eyes, trailed his hands smoothly back up the RD's legs, settling them on his thighs, before he leaned in to give a little lick to the very tip of the already mostly aroused length.

As the other's breath hitched loudly prior to letting out a soft, shuddering gasp at the feeling, the teen carried on lapping methodically at Byakuya, his tongue teasing its way up the sides.

Breathing coming out quicker, sharper, the young dark-haired man's eyes fluttered closed, abandoning himself completely to the sensations, whereas he was gently made to lean back, right into the warmth of Grimmjow's dripping wet body.

With the surrounding water falling over them, it was easy for the orange-haired male to then smoothly to take in and engulf, with dreadful slowness, the other's length within his warm, moist mouth, before then bobbing his head up and down as he began a steady, rhythmic pace.

With brash and brazen loud slurps, Ichigo didn't change his cadence for a second, sucking fervently, but he did hum every now and then, the pulsating vibrations causing Byakuya to lose his mind, breathless pants and soft moans his only language as he was gradually being drawn towards an intense building pleasure.

Tenderly tilting the RD's face towards his all of a sudden, Grimmjow wordlessly drew closer to Byakuya's face a little before he then completely stilled, their lips a mere breadth away, the dark-haired male breathless and the blue-haired male inviting but not closing the gap himself.

Consideration.

While Ichigo was young and adventurous, Grimmjow was far more experienced than either of the other two, therefore - despite his wild and passionate nature - he was, surprisingly, _very_ patient with his partners, holding back when they were searching and acting only when they were lost, all which the other two were very much grateful for.

Smiling lovingly at the blue-haired male, Byakuya accepted the invitation chastely, holding it for awhile, before reluctantly pulling away and leaning his forehead against Grimmjow's as he whispered to him breathily, shakily: "Take me already, Grimmjow."

"With fuckin' pleasure."

Byakuya and Ichigo's positions were generally somewhat volatile when it was just the two of them, exchanging freely between who topped and who bottomed, depending on the mood, rather unmindful of whom was younger or who was older.

Grimmjow however was a self-established seme and nothing but. And _God_ wasn't he the best.

Using the ever still pouring water as lubricant, Grimmjow lined himself up with the other's entrance and then gently, slowly, carefully, eased his way in, inching in bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed, deep within the dark-haired male, who in turn let out a long, low moan.

No matter how many times they've all laid together, no matter the position or place, it always felt so sensational, so wonderful. Like a void, finally being filled.

When the other began to move in tandem with Ichigo's ministrations, both now setting a faintly rough, rigorous pace - an unvoiced competition between the two - pure euphoria raked through Byakuya, overtaking his senses, overwhelming him, leading his carefully constructed mask to slip, revealing the loveliest of expressions and sounds he'd never unveil to anyone else.

Upon seeing their receiving partner writhe to keep himself in place, Grimmjow placed his lips to Byakuya's ear, whispering huskily, devilishly with a broad grin: "Go on ahead, Byakuya. Fuck Ichi's face. You know he can fuckin' take it."

Mind spinning at the suggestion, the dark-haired male was really tempted to just do it, but he compelled himself to seek permission first, softly threading his fingers through orange locks as he gently asked the youngest, who was already gazing up at him: "May I?"

Mouth promptly withdrawing from the other's length with a noisy, wet pop, Ichigo scowled up long and hard at the young RD above him, before drawling out warningly: "Baby me, and I'm leaving. _And_ asking Grimm to cuff you off to his bed and screw you senseless until you can't walk tomorrow."

As Byakuya shivered and bit his lip to keep from moaning licentiously at the mere thought, the blue-haired snorted, not once halting in his thrusts, grunting with effort as he smirked down at the teen: "More like fuckin' _demanding_."

The university student merely pulled out his tongue at Grimmjow in retaliation, before swiftly going back to his task at hand, whereas the blue-haired chuckled at the younger's behaviour.

Having seen Byakuya's subtle but specific reaction to Ichigo's words, the officer chuckled darkly, as his tanned fingers lightly traced the silk tie still hanging around Byakuya's neck: "Though thanks for the idea, kid. We're _definitely_ givin' a fuckin' go at tyin' Byakuya up."

Had the blue-haired man not been holding him up against him, the dark-haired male, dazed, would have collapsed to his knees at what the other hold so openly and boldly declared, a burning heat pooling down low in his abdomen in response, whereas multiple illustrations came to his mind, in awe by what his imagination had to offer.

Could he _really_ dare do such a thing? ...Maybe. Truth was, with these two, there was very little he objected to.

Byakuya couldn't linger much longer on the thought, for a hand fisted in his dark black locks, and then the blue-haired male firmly tugged, causing the RD to arch his neck backwards and let out a loud gasp, shivering pleasantly as the other's dominating streak butted in, _loving_ it.

It was rather picturesque if one took a step back to marvel at them. Grimmjow, vigorously pounding into a moaning and panting Byakuya, the latter who himself thrust forwards past the warm lips heartily sucking him, while Ichigo stroked his own hard-on, with quickening jerks.

It was just too erotic to bear.

Between the heightening dual sensations, the dark-haired was immersed in pure bliss, sheer euphoria escalating and abolishing all restrictions he consistently upheld around others, unabashedly laying out everything bare for solely these two to see and soak up every bit.

For them, though secrets he had - all the three of them did - he wasn't the least bit ashamed or against exposing so naturally how he felt around them, how they made him feel.

A long, soft, shuddering gasp told the blue-haired and the orange-haired males all they needed to know that their partner was almost there, just as they were.

Twirling his tongue expertly, Ichigo all of a sudden deep throated Byakuya, leading the latter to see stars as he cried out loud in ecstasy at unexpected yet highly pleasurable action. And, Grimmjow, not wanting to be left out, feverishly sped up his thrusts to match the finale.

The pleasure spiked, ascended, escalated, alleviated, _more_ , harder, faster, a little bit more and-

Not a second later, Byakuya climaxed hard, followed by Ichigo and Grimmjow, the latter two coming together at the same time.

Thick white liquid dribbling over and down their connected bodies, only to be washed away by the running water at its descent, whereas, having had it spurted straight down his throat, the young orange-haired male efficiently gulped down the hot, warm semen he had received.

Slowly lowering themselves with care to their knees beside the teenager, the three lovers - fairly exhausted but immeasurably content - then leant in and wordlessly nuzzled each other, steadily regaining their bearings, all while peppering slight kisses onto each other, setting them upon what they could reach, touch, as they thoroughly began to wash each other off indolently, tenderly.

Stripping himself of the reminder of his soaked clothes and leaving them in a careless heap, mopped up in a corner of the shower, Byakuya picked up a shampoo bottle at random and then, after squirting out a generous amount onto each one of their heads, started to lather up Ichigo's hair, who in turn took a sponge to wash the RD's chest, whilst Grimmjow cleaned up the latter's long, soft black locks. They continued this way, working in comfortable silence, exchanging between themselves when it was another's turn.

When they were all sparkling enough, Grimmjow turned off the water and, half-carrying, half-dragging the other two along with him, they sluggishly dried themselves off in towels, before loosely wrapping themselves in them, and then aimed _straight_ for the bed next door.

Reaching it, somehow, though with great effort, they all sloppily flopped down on it together in a jumbled heap, earning a fit of laughs from the youngest at the tangled mess they were. With the devilish blue-haired and the depleted dark-haired male smiling warmly, the three lazily shifted about, readjusting themselves till they all were comfortable, before letting out pleased, contented sighs, each in their own tone and timbre, as they huddled close.

As the young RD fell into a still silence, the teen suddenly hissed sharply as the blue-haired accidently brushed upon a sensitive contusion previously obtained by a certain person's car.

At the stern, concerned looks he instantly received, Ichigo wanted to groan but was fast to bite his tongue, grumpily cursing that his luck hadn't lasted long enough to keep it hidden until he left.

Frowning, Grimmjow turned over onto his side to take a look, gritting his teeth upon seeing how nasty it seemed, blemishing the teen's lower back: " _Shit_. That's bruised pretty badly."

"It's fine," shrugged the orange-haired teenager nonchalantly, looking away "Doesn't hurt."

"Sure?" checked the blue-haired with insistence, as he carefully set his hand onto the bruise.

"It _will_ if you keep nudging it like that," grimaced Ichigo as he gently batted the other's hand away with a half-hearted scowl "Cut it out."

"Sorry, sorry," apologized the other instantly, leaning in to set a long, slow lick on the purple, blue mark - like a mother cat tending to her kitten's wound - before placing a gentle kiss there and batting his eyes at a blushing Ichigo "My bad."

"What I would like to know is if you're _suicidal_. If Aizen Sosuke had no reflexes, you'd be lying in a hospital bed right now," reprimanded Byakuya quietly, gravely, dark grey eyes dimmed and meaningful "If not in a graveyard."

"I'm reckless like that," grinned the orange-haired teenager broadly, totally unmindful and uncaring of his unruliness and irresponsibility.

"And you're _proud_ of it," sighed the dark-haired man deeply with heavy frustration, inwardly inquiring upon the other's sanity, with _even_ the blue-haired nodding gravely in agreement.

What's worse was that Ichigo seemed genuinely surprised by the other two's disapproval, because he tilted his head in an almost adorable manner: "Why wouldn't I? Isn't that a feat?"

" _No_ ," denied both Grimmjow and Byakuya simultaneously with staunch firmness, though the latter was far more serious than the former, whereas Ichigo merely laughed it off flippantly.

When the RD went quiet again, the university student called out to him softly, worriedly: "Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"Are you _really_ alright?"

"Do you love us, Ichigo?"

Though baffled by where the other had abruptly and unexpectedly veered the conversation off to, the youngest one's reply was instant, unhesitant, clear-cut, and of sheer sincerity: "I do."

"Are you _certain_?"

"I am," stated the orange-haired truthfully, tracing one of Byakuya's lean yet powerful arms lightly, but considerately mindful to skim over the multiple irregular scars marking the dark-haired male's otherwise beautiful, pale skin.

The young RD, in time, admitted to his two lovers that he didn't mind them touched, but he remained uncomfortable when the touch was too insistent and the staring too intense.

Recalling the story behind these scars with a wistful air, Ichigo then blinked with curiosity, eyeing the young RD: "What's with the sudden interrogation? _Grimm's_ the cop, not you."

Even said officer eyed the dark-haired man with an air of questioning: "Yeah, what gives?"

Silver grey, regal eyes slowly, soberly locked with vivid blue, wild ones: "Aizen Sosuke was hitting on him before."

Seeing the mixture of abrupt apprehension and anger flash within Grimmjow's eyes, the RD was personally glad that he had decided to omit that the brown-haired man had in addition, though it had been brief thanks to the dark-haired male's intervention, laid his paws on Ichigo.

Upon seeing the brown-haired man do that, Byakuya had reacted with instant fury, icy ire burning him due to the fact that _someone else_ **dared** to lay a hand on his young lover other than him and the blue-haired man. But that wasn't the only thing that had made him upset.

When Ichigo had first told them of his 'Robin Hood' tendencies, Grimmjow and Byakuya had both found this risky and conceited, yet admirable and rather endearing, in a way, but neither prevented the other from doing as he wished. It was not their place, and that wasn't how their relationship worked. They _would_ give out their opinion, even some titbit of advice, but none of them had the power to exhort a change in each others' lives. Doing so would only result in an immediate break-up.

In time, the bigger the reckless kid's targets became, the more they felt that they needed to be involved, at least from the sidelines, just in case. Better to be safe than sorry, as the saying goes. However, as soon as the orange-haired boy mentioned the name of his next victim, both of his older lovers became a chaotic and nervous wreck.

Aizen Sosuke's flawless reputation was impeccable, but there were some rather disconcerting rumours, whisperings of the man in question giving into dark desires and committing abysmal atrocities behind the scenes. None of these were proven as of yet, and perhaps they were not even true, but the mere thought of it _probably_ being a reality was enough to be very vigilant.

Compared to Byakuya however, Grimmjow was _not at all_ subtle when it came to his feelings, even less anger, and he _raged_ upon hearing this, his features now severely lethal: "The _fuck_?! That _fuckin'_ son of a bitch! He'd better not bloody fuckin' try that again, damn it all!"

"Oh that," mumbled the orange-haired with a faint frown, thinking back to how uneasy he had felt in that man's proximity for a reason that entirely eluded him.

Mistaking his lovers' reactions of concern as jealousy, he flashed them a broad grin, before addressing the RD with immense gratitude: "Thanks for that by the way. I didn't know what to do. He was being...pushy."

As Byakuya nodded with a smile, the blue-haired man paused upon remembering that only he and the dark-haired male were aware of these unverified tittle-tattles, so Grimmjow smoothly compelled himself to calm down, dismissing the matter for now.

Shifting, he then fully centred his focus on their younger lover as he leaned his face right over the latter's own with a teasing smirk, an eyebrow arched: "Ho? I thought you liked pushy."

Playfully biting his lower lip slowly, Ichigo stared up at the other's blue, blue eyes, drowning in them willingly as he whispered adoringly: "Only from you."

"And prissy?"

Immediately getting the jest, the orange-haired male laughed softly and glanced over to an already gazing Byakuya, a mischievous twinkle in his warm brown eyes: "Only from him."

Sitting straight up with a peeved expression, the dark-haired male attempted to convey his displeasure as he defended himself: "I am _not_ prissy."

Unfortunately, it was two against one: "Uh, _yeah_ , you _**are**_."

As the RD and the officer bickered further to come to term with the inane topic, Ichigo's eyes drifted off to stare at the stack of money set upon the bedside table.

"Can you imagine how much we've managed to swipe from Aizen in a single day? That guy _really_ has money to throw out the window," commented the orange-haired student, drawing the other two's attention, only to see him with a calculating look which usually led to nothing but trouble "Maybe we should rip him off again sometime."

With Ichigo looking elsewhere, Byakuya was the only one to notice the instant change in Grimmjow's expression - worry, if he guessed correctly, as well as forced restraint - and when the latter spoke, his tone one of a firm, warning caution: "Bring up that dick _one more time_ an' you're fuckin' gagged for life."

Catching onto the other's mood but once again confusing it with possessiveness, Ichigo tried to keep a straight face despite the dark blush creeping over his cheeks: "Do you _honestly_ see me going to my college preps with a _gag_ on?"

Overlooking his apprehension, the blue-haired man jumped at the occasion to mess with the other and languidly licked his lips with noise, eyes gleaming with lust: "Tempting."

" _Very_ ," acknowledged Byakuya with a nod, sharing the same predatory look as the other man.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Ichigo's spine as a few smutty scenarios he'd be more than happy to enact floated through his mind, before he grinned: "You're _both_ insane."

"True, true," consented Grimmjow before he then sat up and announced giddily, altering the subject completely with one that led the other two to smile "Now, sharing time, ya'll!"

Their relationship was definitely an unusual and unorthodox one. The three were as different as caramel, dark chocolate and vanilla, though when carefully and cleverly mixed all together, they were of an exquisite and beautifully exotic blend.

When they eventually established their affiliation in time, they came to the agreement that an equivalent exchange of whatever either one of them was willing to offer would be received and accepted as it was.

Hence, this is how the three of them worked their sex life. And even their personal lives. None of them would take or inquire on what the others had not yet shared, patiently waiting while getting what was already generously given out.

But, every now and then, they'd settle for this brief moment where they would each disclose something, anything about themselves, whatever they were comfortable with. Ichigo had been the one to initiate it, and while they were all totally fine with their own secrets, these small comfortable conversations allowed them a certain sense of reliance and respect in each other.

"Me first," smirked the blue-haired, having the other two's riveted and undivided attention " _Only_ to fuckin' get it out of the way."

As soon as Grimmjow said that, Ichigo and Byakuya's interested features quickly shifted to boredom, knowing for certain that the other was planning to reveal something they had _already_ figured out. And, of course, they were spot on.

"I've done time in prison before," stated Grimmjow triumphantly, clearly quite proud about it.

"So not surprising," sighed the youngest of the three with disappointment, not at all shocked.

"Same," uttered the RD, just as unimpressed, before then he arched an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him "How is it, that you, Grimmjow, being such a vain and arrogant loudmouth, and you, Ichigo, being rather conversational in general, I end up knowing _less_ about you than you two know about me?"

Under the dark-haired man's accusing eyes, the other two males glanced at each other before looking back towards Byakuya with sly smiles, with Ichigo going first, raising his hand just like the student he was: "I'm friends with your niece. And with your chauffeur by extension."

"And I just fuckin' know," smirked the blue-haired smugly as he smoothly shifted forwards, comfortably plopping his head down right on Byakuya's lap.

" _How_?" asked the astounded dark-haired man as he looked down towards the lawless officer, before his eyes then went wide and he felt slightly unsettled.

Voice low, Grimmjow's grin was terrifyingly wide: "You _really_ don't wanna fuckin' know."

"You're _absolutely_ right. I don't _want_ to know," muttered the dark-haired RD warily which led the blue-haired to guffaw and the orange-haired to snigger, before Byakuya affectionately rolled his eyes at them "My turn, I suppose. In addition to the depression and self-harm, I also fell into drugs. I used to run off at night when everyone was asleep and get my supply then. It all lasted for...three years - if I recall correctly - and it _would_ have lasted more if I hadn't had idiot Yoruichi-san as my third therapist at the age of nineteen."

It was well-known that the grand Kuchiki family had a very strict and austere upbringing, and Byakuya had always had conflicts with his family upon said subject, only his two lovers didn't really know in depth to which extent or how long it had lasted.

Ichigo considerately kept quiet, rolling over towards the two and patting Byakuya's shoulder before squeezing it gently, for it was quite rare for the latter to share _that_ much about himself in one breath.

The teenager shuddered inwardly, taking in with great difficulty that, the RD had been around the same age as him when he started brutally spiralling down, sinking into a chaotic cycle...

But Grimmjow just couldn't help himself, barking out with unrepressed laughter, earning a shocked and disapproving look from Ichigo: "Atta _boy_ , Byaku! Little Mr Perfect has _actually_ been fuckin' naughty as kid. Now ain't that a pretty picture! Cheers, man!"

As he absentmindedly threaded his slender fingers through unruly blue locks, the dark-haired man actually smiled, yet another rather rare feat. He knew that Grimmjow took nearly _nothing_ seriously and it was his flippant and fierce attitude, contrasting with his own seriousness and calm, which had attracted him to the other in the first place.

And as for Ichigo, well, he had a very passionate side subtly hidden amidst his decisiveness and firmness on one hand, and his sporadic delinquency and mischievousness on the other, and was actually, when one got to know him well enough, rather fun to be around...

"I'm actually fifteen," piped up abruptly said orange-haired, causing the other two to stiffen.

...If not at times _totally_ unpredictable.

Casting wide, panicked eyes in Ichigo's direction, Grimmjow and Byakuya blurted out as they instantly paled, awfully aghast and _truly_ hoping that they had misheard: "YOU'RE _**WHAT**_?!"

Brown eyes blinked at them with blasé nonchalance, staring at their horrified faces dead on, before he broke the act and abruptly burst out laughing: " _Oh my God_ , the look on your faces was _priceless_!"

A sudden whoosh of sweet relief filled the other two men's lungs as they could finally breathe again.

"Shit. Don't you _ever_ fuckin' do that again," scolded Grimmjow quietly, he who had thrown himself straight up into a sitting position with the other's impromptu admission "I mean, fuck the law, _sure_ , any day. But screwin' a _kid_..."

"Ditto," muttered Byakuya in agreement as he ran a still shaky hand over his face, before he shot Ichigo a rather stern look "We could have been sentenced to prison, Ichigo."

" _Relax_ , will you?" snorted the youngest male with a roll of his eyes "I'm _seventeen_ , jeez."

"Seventeen?" repeated the dark-haired RD, surprised "Aren't you a university student?"

"I'm an early graduate. I'm smart like that. And, F.Y.I, you old geezers _really_ need an update on your sense of humour," sniffed the orange-haired with a half-hearted scowl, mirth dancing in his eyes, while the other two smirked heatedly, eyebrow twitching irately at being labelled ' _old geezers'_.

"Update on _this_ , kid!" grinned Grimmjow wickedly as he tackled the teenager and proceeded to tickle him, drawing unrestrained laughter from Ichigo and a warm smile from Byakuya...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsuki Arisawa was an overall rather straightforward sort of person. Hence, she liked simple things, easy to comprehend, clear-cut. She wasn't _thick_ , but she wasn't fond of _over_ thinking.

However, thinking too much was _exactly_ how she was at the moment ever since her childhood friend had phoned her, to invite her to their favourite local café, saying that there's someone that he'd like her - and by extension, their other childhood friend, Orihime Inoue - to meet.

It was quite clear to her that he was definitely talking about the person he'd been seeing in secret, for awhile now - for the past six to seven months now, if she counted well - which she was quite happy about since Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't _exactly_ the type to seek relationships. And she had always feared he'd end up alone, what with all the pushing away he did.

Overjoyed, she hastily told him that she'll absolutely be there, to which he responded with a rather perplexing sentence, the very one that set her off in an over thinking mode: _'Cool. I'll meet you there with them, then. Later.'_

Them?

 _THEM_?

Who the freaking hell was ' _them'_?

He wasn't talking about their other friends or he would have called them by name. And _no way_ was he being considerate, or careful about whoever this person was, to globally mention it in _that_ manner. Even if the person in question requested it.

The tricky thing was, Ichigo _actually_ seemed to be insinuating _more_ than one person. The person's family? Brother(s)? Sister(s)? Cousin(s)? Parent(s)?

Tatsuki was left with a myriad of questions and theories, which only grew when she met up with Orihime - known for her atypical imagination - before reaching their destined location. The question mark grew even bigger when they found Ichigo already seated there, waving warmly at them, accompanied by, not one, but _two_ drop-dead gorgeous men at his side. _Hell_.

What was even more surprising was that they appeared - all three of them, sitting like that together, beside each other - to be worlds apart.

While their childhood friend looked like he always did, in his standard laid-back attire with a gentle touch of rock punk to them, one of them - the one with wild, vivid blue hair - was wearing a feral goth-like biker's outfit, with all matching accessories, tattooed arms out in the open and looking a lot like a local, and _lethal_ , member of the Yakuza.

And the other - the one with black, lustrous hair loosely cascading past his shoulders - wore a more stylish and smooth edge to his clothes, despite an overall chilled casualness to them, and could easily be taken for a pop star or something, maybe even a fashion model or an actor.

And right now, with the orange-haired girl sitting beside her and sipping at her coffee quietly, the chocolate-haired girl was openly staring with sheer bewilderment while Orihime regarded it all with curiosity and wonder, not once the actual answer popping in their minds until this very moment.

"So...Let me get this straight," uttered a baffled Tatsuki carefully, with a dazed expression upon her boyish features whilst scrutinizing each of the three men upon the opposite bench.

"Go ahead," offered Ichigo considerately, mischief dancing around in his warm brown eyes, whereas Grimmjow - sitting on Ichigo's right - smirked and Byakuya - sitting on Ichigo's left - merely looked out the window, seemingly uninterested in the discussion.

"You're together."

"Yeah," confirmed the orange-haired simply, playfulness still etched firm within his features.

"Like together, _together_ ," insisted the tomboy, to make sure she wasn't getting it wrong, before pointing at them and making a circular gesture for good measure "The _three_ of you."

"That's right."

"In a relationship."

"Yep."

"How the heck do we call you then?" she deadpanned, completely flabbergasted "Not _couple_ , 'cause there ain't two of you. Can the word 'triple' work in this situation?"

" _That's_ the part that bothers you?" asked Ichigo with raised eyebrows to convey his genuine surprise, before he sighed in fraudulent discontent "You're making it _way_ too easy, Tats."

"I _know_ you're gay, Ichi," pointed out Tatsuki with a smile, thinking that was what he was trying to obtain from her, but she paused, puzzled, when the other shook his head, smirking.

"I know you know, duh. Rather, aren't you asking yourself _who_ am I dating?" inquired the orange-haired teen, quirking up an eyebrow as he gazed intently, knowingly at his friends.

Knowing them rather well and for _years_ now, he could tell that they were _dying_ to ask _who_ his lovers were, and how they had met, and so on and so forth, but were respectfully refraining from doing so until told.

The university student was also aware that his boyfriends, the RD in particular, would rather keep their relationship from going public yet. Understandable, for many reasons.

One of them being, despite the fact both Ichigo and Grimmjow were respectively established as homosexual and bisexual, Byakuya was still tentatively exploring, never really delving into _any_ relationship before this one. A true miracle, according to Byakuya's sister and his niece.

So, not only that meant that both Grimmjow and Ichigo were his very first lovers, but the dark-haired male had also been willing to try and trust them, opening up little by little, slowly, steadily. And, honestly, how could they find it in themselves to betray his trust, knowing that?

However, the young RD had staunchly maintained a resolute, severe and general misanthropic attitude towards anyone and everyone else - that were not within his closest and most trusted entourage, of course. Byakuya had been hurt, deeply, by many in his youth, by people he had faith in...

And yet, despite respecting each others' privacy and personalities and stuff, Ichigo secretively and truly did wish he could change if just this distrusting side of his lover. Hence, he wanted to show that not _everyone_ was bad, starting with his friends whom he knew could be faithful.

And the two girls, quickly catching onto what their friend was discreetly asking, were swift to prove themselves, both simultaneously shaking their heads in negation to his question.

"I don't care _who_ you're dating, Ichi. Date who you want," stated Tatsuki honestly, while the other girl earnestly nodded in agreement, both earning surprised but favourable glances from their friend's boyfriends.

Grinning at them, the chocolate-haired girl then arched an eyebrow at the orange-haired male, declaring wittily: "I mean, look at me. I've got a girl of my own."

As Ichigo burst out in laughter, swift to catch the joke, Grimmjow smirked, venturing a guess: "So you're gay too, huh?"

"Nope. Hime is," revealed the tomboy with a smirk, pointing to Orihime who waved happily, before the three friends laughed when both Ichigo's lovers looked completely taken aback.

" _Really_? Sweet," whistled Grimmjow appreciatively, swift to get over his slight kick in the teeth, before he playfully gave her a pouty face "Aw, and the poor guys who fall for you?"

When Orihime, just as entertained as everyone else, simply answered with an uncaring shrug and a flippant giggle, the blue-haired male, still smiling, gave her a stylish salute, before his blue eyes darted questioningly over to the other girl: "And you said you've got a girl of your own. Doesn't that mean-?"

"Tatsuki's boyfriend," filled in the two orange-haired teenagers at the same time, eyeing each other with mirth at the faint confusion flitting over the blue-haired's features.

"And since she's _more_ of a guy than he will _ever_ be..." trailed off Orihime with a wide smile, while Ichigo guffawed aloud and the tomboy rolled her eyes with a grin, clicking her tongue.

Beyond amused with the unusual and unique pair of friends their young lover had, Byakuya hid a smile behind his hand and masked it a cough, whereas Grimmjow smirked broadly, an idea coming to mind: " _Nice_. Play dress up one day. Turn him into a doll - unless he already is one - and see if he likes it."

"I think I like you," smiled Tatsuki approvingly as she gave the blue-haired a hi-five to which he eagerly reacted to, adding a cheeky wink, while the others either laughed or smiled subtly.

After chuckling some more, she frowned again in candid confusion, eyeing Ichigo curiously as she voiced: "I'm mostly wondering _how_ you snagged _two_ guysat _the same freakin' time_. How does that even work?"

At that, he just shook his head, grinning furtively: "Just take it as it is. It's simpler that way."

Tatsuki shook her head, still _utterly_ unable to get her head around the idea: "But- But- _How_?"

"Leave them," chided Orihime gently, patting her friend's shoulder kind-heartedly "It's _love_. It's not supposed to make sense."

"Thank _you_ ," worded both Ichigo and Grimmjow simultaneously, glad that a least one of the girls had enough insight to move on and not dwell on what was already made rather clear.

"No problem," beamed the orange-haired girl before she leaned in curiously, eyes twinkling with interest "So... _Tell_ me. When you're not 'hanging out', what do you do together? I mean, the three of you come from _very_ different social statuses, I'm guessing. Don't you ever worry that, at times, things will get boring for one of you? Or that you won't have enough time for each other?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," interjected Byakuya suddenly, though he still didn't bother to _visually_ take part in the conversation, still firmly gazing out the window.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Ichigo easily, seeing no point in worrying about something that, in his opinion, had a scarce chance of happening.

"Same," nodded Grimmjow with a wide, impish grin "See 'cause we _always_ find _somethin'_."

"With a little creativity," continued the orange-haired with a tilt of his head, eyes shining as he glanced at the blue-haired who in turn chuckled.

"And a hint of originality," ended the dark-haired man mysteriously as he finally turned away from the window, judging that his coffee would be tepid enough by now as he reached for it.

" _God_. You are _so_ in synch," uttered Tatsuki slowly, eyes wide "That _is_...pretty incredible."

Regarding the men dreamily, Orihime sighed softly: "I wish my actual relationship will be exactly like yours in the future."

"Hm, I doubt you could live as _dangerously_ ," contradicted Byakuya with a sly smirk, which was quickly covered as he rose his cup to his lips, leading the two girls to blink and glance at each other, uncertain if they saw right, whereas Ichigo grinned and Grimmjow laughed, both just as amused as their lover, as they all held each other's hands under the table.

Amidst all the amazement and affection permeating the atmosphere around them, no one at their table noticed a pair of dark brown eyes staring with riveted attention at them from the cash desk, eyeing each and every one of them with critical detail and cunning device.

"Your change, sir," called out the cashier jovially, drawing the staring man's attention as she held out what he had bought "And your coffee."

"Thanks, dear," he thanked smoothly, his voice that of velvet, drawing a dark blush from the young girl who tittered to herself like silly as he turned and left, a wide, cruel smile to his lips.

* * *

 **(1)** In Anime, the police have navy uniforms, so from this source stems the reference. I don't know if this also applies to the actual Japanese police (had no time to research on that fact).

 **(2)** According to what I know, in Japan, a Chief Executive Officer (CEO) would actually be called a Representative Director (RD). Sounds just as good.

 **(3)** _'_ _Our cars in the aftermath of an accident_ _...'_ just somehow sounds _so_ wrong, don't it? Pun _**definitely**_ intended here (grins wickedly). I openly ship Aizen and Kuchiki in antagonistic relationships (yep, _exactly_ the way I worded it).

 **(4)** _Definitely_ making this is up. I know absolutely zilch-nada about cars, no matter how I try.

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go! Given that I'm way more inspired when it comes to writing Bleach fics, this is the longest oneshot I ever wrote and finished! Oneshot... _Maybe_?

Truth to be told, this fic honestly came out of _absolutely_ nowhere, but the idea did bloom as I was planning out _Part Two_ of the _Fallen series_ , and it was _so_ thought provoking, so nagging that I just _had_ to write it: a simple plot where Ichi, Grimm and Bya-Bya pull a good rip-off on Aizen. It was as if my mind would _NOT_ let me focus on my other fic if I didn't write this one. Sounds like blackmail, doesn't it?

And now, I somehow feel like it could go further _**if**_ inspiration hits me (not _too_ hard though). _Especially_ with the suspenseful ending I added at the last minute on a whim. But I reiterate that this story remains an established 'if-I-have-the-inspiration-and/or-time' fic. So please, kindly do not insist for me to write a continuation in the immediate time. Should I do it, it _really_ has to come willingly, not compelled. Please put up with me, it isn't that easy to write...

As stated in the _Author's Notes_ above, I'm more into the dark genre, so _**if**_ this fic ever does have a continuation, it will no longer be as light-hearted.

In case you're curious, Ichigo is caramel, Byakuya is vanilla and Grimmjow is dark chocolate ( _ **if**_ this fic has a continuation, why I sorted out the flavours this way will be explained later, unless it is already obvious to you from reading just this long part).

Please feel free to check out my other fics (if you dare or if you can bear them). Again, my writing _is_ mostly dark, but you might find some light-hearted fics like this one.

Also, please do not hesitate to send PMs to forward me any questions you might have.

Thank you for giving this fic a little of your time. Bye-bye!


End file.
